Davis in DigiWonderland
by PrideViola
Summary: It suppose to be a beautiful day at Digital World when DigiDestined want to have a picnic.But when Davis fall down the rabbit hole,what adventure will he get?


i don't own Alice in Wonderland. it belongs to Disney and Tim Burton.

* * *

><p>The full moon shines brightly upon the traditional Japan house. An old lady sitting in the rocking chair staring at the beautiful light that shines upon her, she look like an angel once the light hits her in face. She rocking her chair back and forward gently, humming a lullaby when she hears a foot step behind her. She look behind her back and found her 7 years old grandson maroon hair standing there looking at her hopefully for something.<p>

"Is it the nightmare again?" The old lady asked. The grandson only nodded in return. The old lady rises from her rocking chair and come to her grandson slowly because of her age.

"Come on" said the old lady. Then she guide him to her bedroom, she put him on her bed, and cover him with the blanket.

"What's the nightmare like Davis dear?"She asked holding her beloved grandson hand.

"I'm falling...down the dark hole...,"Davis said shaking at first, but her grandma touch make him calm." then I see strange creatures..."

"What kind of creatures?"She asked holding her grandson hand gently.

"Well...There's a dodo bird, a rabbit in a waistcoat, smiling cat..."Davis said

The old lady can only smile with her grandson explanation "I didn't know cat could smile"

The grandson sighed "neither did I" then he continued "and there's a blue caterpillar"

The old lady seems interested in what her grandson said "a blue caterpillar? Hmm... "

Seeing his grandma thinking about what he said, worry start to come to him.

"Do you think I've gone round the bend?"Davis said in worry.

"Hmm..." The old lady put her hand in Davis's forehead "I'm afraid so .., you're mad, bonkers, off your head..., but I tell you a secret..."saying this, grandson began to curious of what the secret is.

"All the best people are"

The sentence making the grandson giggled, what his grandma about said next is going to make him feeling better for the rest of the night.

"It's only a dream Davis...Nothing can harm you there..."his grandma said smiling "if you get to afraid, you can always wake up, like this" she then raise her hand and pinch him lightly in the arm.

"Aww" Davis laughs at what his grandma did. The old lady then stroked his grandson cheek lovingly.

"Goodnight my dear Davis" her then kiss him in the forehead.

"Goodnight grandma" replied him.

-6 years later-

"Davis!"The sound of woman yelling can be heard."Davis! Wake up honey! It's your last day at your elementary school!"

Hearing this boy with a messy spike maroon haired boy groaned and pull his blanket off his feet, he looked at the window and stare at it for a moment, the thought of happiness and scary is coming at him. Happy that it's a summer holiday, scary at the same time at the end of his holiday it will be a new experience of changing.

"Okay I'm up!" Yelled a 13 years old Davis Motomiya. The leader of the Second Generation Digidestined and Bearer of Miracle, Courage, and Friendship.

"_It's 7:05 mom! The school doesn't start until 8:00! It's too early!"_He said as he yawns, something caught his eyes on the calendar, which has been circle in red.

"_It's summer...once it over; it will be my last elementary school day huh? Middle school...time for some change huh?"_his hand touching at the calendar –directly at the date- "I'm kind of afraid of changing..."he lowered his head, he then remembering what his grandma said, he look at his hand at put it in his arm and pinching it.

"AWW!" he yelled.

"Are you alright honey?"Yelled his mother across the room

"Yes mom!"

"_Ouch...guess it's not a dream huh?"_He sighed; Davis then looks at the window and sees a bird flying outside.

"I wonder what it feels like to be flying."He said walking to the window, touching the glass of the window.

"Davis!"Yelled his mother from outside.

"Okay mom!"He said as he getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>The sound of plate being prepared is heard. The woman that prepares the breakfast is smiling as she put the plate for her son.<p>

"Thanks mom" Davis said as he staring at his food._ "Six impossible things before breakfast, huh?"_ Davis thought as he remember what his grandma taught to him, he then grab his spoon and began to eat his morning meal.

"Okay Lowell honey~~...love you!muach!" Jun Motomiya giggled as she plopped into the dining chair, toying at his food blushing and giggled. She then look at her phone, her phone watch says that it 07:10.

"Mom! I will go to school with Lowell!"Said Jun as she quickly finishes her food, and ran to the door.

"Okay honey!"

"Hurry up honey! I will be driving you today" his mother smiles.

"Okay" Davis said as he finished his last digging.

They then go outside not before the woman locked his front door, and then go to the garage, as they enter the car, and drive away. Davis keep looking at the outside through the window car and listening to the music.

"Davis..."his mother said as he keeps listening to his speaker.

"Davis..."she repeated again, and again received a negative response from his son, she the unplugged the ear plug from Davis ear.

"You should listen when people talking to you..."his mother said. "It's not good!"His mother scolded.

"Who said it's not good? What if 'good' means that you should wear codfish in your head? Are you still saying it's good too?"Davis said as he put his ear plug on his ear again, but stops the music in his iPod.

"Grandma would have laughed..."Davis said looking back at the outside. There's a moment of silent between them when Davis says that.

"Davis...honey...I'm sorry we couldn't took you to your grandma funeral...you got your state test, you couldn't miss it, right? I mean, you don't want to repeat six years of elementary school again, right?"His mother said as he knows his son is still upset about this thing, especially his grandma.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm tired... I didn't sleep well last night..."

"Did you have bad dreams again?"His mother said but her focus is still on the road.

"Only one..."he said as he turns his head to his mom. "It's always the same; as long as I can remember..."he paused "do you think that's normal?"

This time his mother turn to look at his son "didn't people always have different dreams?"Davis continued

"I don't know..."his mother replied turning her head at the road for a moment then at his son "it's alright Davis..."She said as she stoke at his cheek. Davis could only stare at her. "Now can you manage a smile?"

Hearing this make Davis smile, but when her mother focusing at the road again, he now look at the outside again.

It not took so long from the conversation, when they arrived at the school gate.

"I will pick you at 3pm; you don't have any computer club, do you?"His mothers said she then press the 'unlocked' button, to let Davis out.

"No, I don't" Davis said as he get out of the car, and closed the door "oh mom!"Davis said as he looks again at his mother. "Tomorrow I will be going out with my friend"

The friend that Davis appointed is the 8 Original Digidestined, and the 4 New Digidestined. There's Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and last but not least TK Takaishi. Matt and TK is a brother, but their parents are divorce, and that made them had a different last name. The 4 New Digidestined is Davis Motomiya he became the leader after Tai the former Leader passed him his goggled that show the leader symbol of his group now, then Ken Ichijouji whose once is the Emperor, but thanks to Davis and the Digimental of Miracle saved him from Darkness and bring Light to him, the third is Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, also Kari and TK is chooses again to be the new Digidestined.

"Okay honey!"His mom nodded and then went off her ways.

David sighed as her mother gone. _"I wish time stop right now"_ he thought.

"Wow! Davis not late? I hope it's just the last day of our elementary school, and not the last day of the world" said someone who the tone is heard like a boy.

"_Speaking of time"_ Davis said and turned around to see his friends and seems that TK –the blond boy- just said the statement that he's heard.

"hahaha.. Very funny TJ!"Davis said teasingly.

"It's TK!Davis" the girl with the brown haired –Kari- remembering him.

"Geez..., Davis you are going to go to elementary school, but still can't spell TK name right? I even wonder how you passed the state test" the short brown hair – Cody- said to him in calm but joking tone. "You're not cheated, are you?"

"Hey!"Davis said protest to the short kid "I'm not!"

The laugh can be heard around the 4 group of friend.

"Hey guys! What so funny?" the purple with the bob haircut came.

"Ken!"Davis said happy to see his best friend that recently just moved to Odaiba, because of his parent work.

"Nah~ we just messing with Davis again" TK said waving it off.

"Oh! I see" ken said understanding what that mean.

"Ken!" Davis Said shocking hearing it from him.

"Sorry, sorry Davis!"Ken says apologetically to him "you know I was joking."

Just as Ken says that, the sound of bell can be heard through the school yard and hallways.

"Well let's get to the class, shall we?"TK said and the 4 of them follow him.

The five of them then start to go to each class, TK and Kari got Chemistry, Iori got PE, and Ken got Biology, while Davis got English.

In the English class Davis was pretty much boring about the teacher lecture, even this is the last day of elementary the teacher still keep babbling, saying that this lesson will be teach in Middle school and something about 'it good to know first' and stuff.

Davis boring is off his limit, he starting to look at around his classmate, imagining that the girls wearing trousers and the boys wearing dresses. He chuckles at his imagination, unfortunately the class was quiet-probably because some other students are sleeping, or drawing something, etc- and the Davis's chuckles is the only sound that they –teacher- heard. The teacher then turn his head from the blackboard and face Davis.

"Do I amuse you ?"The teacher said to him while raising his one eyebrow.

"Pardon me Sir" Davis said as polite as he could so he doesn't get into any detention. It's the last thing that he will need in his last day at elementary school.

The teacher then shrugged it off, then back at the lecture.

"_I wish tomorrow can come really fast...I can't wait to see demiveemon" _Davis thought to himself as he seeing the clouds move.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm leaving!"Davis said as he open the door and run outside of his apartment.<p>

"_I'm late!"_ Davis said as he starts to dash outside of his apartment complex._"Yolei is going to murder me!"_ Davis keeps running and finally arrived at Izzy's apartement, he quickly run at the lift and quickly press the floor that Izzy's lived. Davis then run at the hallways and reaches Izzy's apartement and burst into Izzy's room, immediately he regret it, as Yolei came right to his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!"Yolei yelled to his face. Davis hair is blown to back because of the amount of air Yolei gave through her scream.

"Sorry..."Davis said sheepishly.

"Geez!" Yolei said" you almost in middle school now!At least TRY not to be late!" she continued as she makes the quote gesture with her hand with the word 'try'. She waited for this day when they come to Digital World again and have picnic without any evil creature bothering them.

"Hey! I TRY not to be late!"Davis replied her also making quote gesture with his hand at the word 'try'.

"You dare to fight your senior in your middle school?"Yolei fight back.

"You bet I am!"David replied back.

The electric spark is seen in their eyes, as they stare to each other with furious eyes. The other just sweat dropped at them.

"ehem" Tai said clearing his throat "you two calm down"

"Yeah...we're going to Digital World now or wait till you guys done with you fighting?" Matt said chuckle at both of them.

"Fine..."they both said.

"Well then" Izzy said as he prepared the Digital World gate in his computer. "Shall we go?"He said gestured the computer to face all Digidestined. They then show their Digivice at the computer screen at it start beeping ,the gate in the Digital World show it open and they are sucked to the computer screen, the feeling of being downloaded is already natural to them as they feet touched the ground in the Digital World. They took the moment to amazed the Digital World with no Control Spire and no evil seen insight, they gazed broke as they old leader –Tai- started to speak.

"Well then... shall we look for our partners?" Tai said to them, they all nodded in agreement at what Tai's offered to them. Ever since their fight with the Armageddemon their partners decided to go back in Digital World and Guard certain areas in there to anticipating any trouble or evil. The Digidestined then began to search their partner signal in their Digivice.

"When we meet them we come to this spot again" Tai said again, as they went their own way.

* * *

><p>Davis began to search his partner as his Digivice guided him to the wood.<p>

"Wow...it's a long way down" Davis said to no one "where are you Demiveemon?"He continued his path to search for his blue partner, until he heard the sound of rustling in the rose bush near him, when he heard the sound he also sure he saw a glimpse of blue shadow.

"_I must be imagining things"_ Davis thought to himself out loud.

He began searching again as he heard the rustling sound and saw HIS partner in a waistcoat running to the deeper side of the wood.

"_demiveemon?" _Davis said as he rubbed his eyes to make sure at what he sees. He open his eyes again as he see his partner still running inside the wood."Demiveemon! Wait!"he screamed as he dash to chase his partner into the deeper side of the wood, not caring where his position are now only curiosity ran through his mind. He keeps chasing him while shouting his partner to wait for him. His so 'called' partner is far in the distance now and keep running until he stop in a big tree with the rabbit hole below the tree. 'Demiveemon' then pulled his watch out of his waistcoat pocket, the sound of ticking can be heard as Davis catch up with his partner not so far away.

Demiveemon then went straight inside the rabbit hole after Davis catch up the moment Demiveemon went inside the rabbit hole. Davis then put his Digivice in the ground he put his hand in the tree root that came out on the ground and look inside.

"demiveemon?"He said looking down inside the rabbit hole. "Hello?"He said again but the only replied he heard is echo of his own voice. The curiosity is getting to him as look deeper in the rabbit hole, but when he wants to see deeper his hand's slipped from the root of the tree. And the next thing Davis know is he falling into the –who know how deep- rabbit hole. All that can be heard from the wood is Davis's scream who have fallen down the dark hole.

* * *

><p>well... what do you guys think?there's many grammar mistake in this. i hope you can consider one more thing!<p>

please REVIEW!

thank you~

sin-pride


End file.
